User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Brony Membership Aquired
Welcome to another edition of User blog:TinyCastleGuy 2.0! Now, I figured plenty of people liked it, so I watched my first episode (well, in two parts) of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on Sunday! I am now what you call a "brony". The endings are predictable, but I just like the characters's PERSONALITIES! :D Oh and the jokes. Note: Each day of the week will represent a pony, not counting the weekend. The Week Weekend My Little Pony, My Little Pony, ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh... Monday Twilight Sparkle is a very adventurous unicorn, and the most faithful student of Princess Celestia. She has a pet dragon named Spike. Tuesday Applejack lives in the "country" part of Ponyville, harvesting apples with her family: Apple Bloom, Big Macntosh, and Grandma Maggie. Wednesday Rainbow Dash loves flying as a pegasus pony. She shows off her moves and zooms faster than the speed of light- but she still can't convince the best pegasi in town, the Wonderbolts, to have her join their crew. Thursday Rarity is your typical spoiled unicorn. She loves styles, outfits, and herself. If her maine gets the teensiest bit messed up, she becomes furious and usally blames someone else for it. Friday Pinkie Pie is the happiest pony ever! She likes singing, cake, and PARTIES! She's just like Blueboy! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Saturday Fluttershy is quite shy, but she is very brave when it comes to fearsome animals. And she cares for the cute ones too. This pegasus doesn't fly much- but she is always kind to her friends. Sunday Princess Celestia is the ruler of the pony-land Equestria, and she cares for all her little ponyfolk. She gets letters back of what Twilight Sparkle has learned about friendship each day. Everypony loves her. PS. I did Saturday and Sunday?! Well, I wasn't really posting stuff about me anyway -_-' I Luv U Pixels And the Pixel Love is... Snow Tale! Another great game by Neutronized. Control a penguin and throw snowballs at enemies while traveling through snow and caves. Once and a while there will be a boss- and with a vehicle of doom! You got to appriciate the music, backround, and plain style of this game. Also there is a lot of snow and log cabins. Weekly Popular Game Keeping with the post's theme- this Weekly Popular Game is Adventure Ponies! It's a great My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic game styled to be an arcade game- as it is 8-bit! 6 levels full of joy and a boss at the end of each. You start off with only one pony, but once you beat the game once you unlock a new one! Each pony plays through the same 6 levels, but they each have something different and a new attack. You just gotta appreaciate the ponyness of this game. Other News *Wrote a letter to Nitrome and Mat replied- looks like we're gonna have something good for a MochiCoins replacement! *Pokemon Black and White Version 2 just came out! And i'm gonna get Black 2 on Sunday! So excited! *Also gonna get a game that celebrates Kirby's 20th Anniversary: Kirby's Dream Collection! Goodbye I hope you just read this post even though it had so much ponies. Well, I guess friendship is magic, y'all! HAI! BONSAI! (peace) TCG out! Category:Blog posts